


Every Time I See You, I Fall In Love All Over Again

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banter, Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Improper use of training facilities, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Hatred, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kit and Ty had an instant attraction to each other the first time they saw each other, that much is undeniable. But can they find a way to channel that attraction without hurting each other?"“You really think that?” He asked, voice faint. Kit slowly reached out with a hand, placing it gently on Ty’s skinny arm. Ty flinched, but didn’t move his arm, just stared down incredulously.“Don’t be silly,” Kit grinned, biting the inside of his lip."





	

**Author's Note:**

> After my last Kitty fanfiction that I posted, I really wanted to write one with smut. So here, some smutty shadowhunters for your reading pleasure.

Kit wandered the halls of the Institute, his mind jumbled and legs trembling. He really, really, really needed to use the bathroom, but his stupid pride wouldn’t let him ask the Shadowhunters for it’s location. So now he was lost in the Institute, about to piss himself. 

“Damn,” He muttered darkly as he turned another corner where the hallway looked the exact same as the one he had just gone down. When he had gotten here hours ago, he had been in too much of a tearful rage to pay attention to where he was going. He was regretting that now. 

Kit sped up as he saw something that looked a little like a bathroom. It was at the end of the hallway, and Kit started jogging, his aching bladder pushing him onwards-

“Oomph!” Kit found himself lying on his back, the air knocked out of him and someone on top of him. As his breathing evened out, he rubbed his eyes and suddenly became aware of who exactly was on top of him. It was the grey-eyed, black-haired boy who had held a knife to his throat. Somehow, he looked even better on top of Kit than holding a knife to his throat. 

“Sorry!” The boy, who Kit remembered being referred to as Tiberius, apologized. He swiftly got to his feet, leaving Kit a sprawled out mess on the floor. Kit could’ve sworn the boy’s cheeks were turning pink as he offered him a hand. Kit took it gratefully as Tiberius began to ramble. “We realized you were gone, and the Institute is huge, you could’ve been anywhere-”

“It’s okay,” Kit said, and biting his lip awkwardly, he asked, “Um, where are the bathrooms?”

“Oh! Um, there are some right here,” Tiberius replied, gesturing to the propped open door that Kit had been trying to get to. Kit realized that Tiberius had barely been making eye contact the entire time.

“Thanks,” Kit said, and squirming a little, he began making his way to the bathroom. “Tiberius, right?” He asked, and just before the door closed he caught a glimpse of the boy nodding shyly, a barely noticeable smile gracing his face.

 

As soon as the door thudded shut after Kit, Ty found himself in a horribly awkward position. Did he leave, or wait for Kit? If he stayed, it would be awkward when Kit came back out. But if he left, Kit would probably get lost in the Institute. Ty sighed, knowing what he had to do. He slid down the wall opposite the bathroom and waited for Kit to emerge. When Ty had first seen Kit, he had assumed that Kit would be as snooty and deceptive as his father. That was a mistake. From what Ty had seen, Kit was actually a pretty good person. Not to mention the fact that Ty had threatened Kit with a knife, although Kit didn’t seem to mind that much. Ty wished a million times over that he was better with people, that he knew how to console Kit about his father. He really didn’t. 

After what seemed like ages, Kit came out of the bathroom. Ty’s eyes snapped open, and he observed Kit from the floor. Kit gave him a half-smile and walked over, sliding to the floor next to him. He was close, but not too close. Ty appreciated that. Ty looked at the differences in their legs. His were crossed tightly at the ankles, whereas Kit’s were spread out more haphazardly, left leg bent inwards. Ty’s were clad in black leather, his small feet in typical Shadowhunter boots. Kit was dressed in his jeans, which were now torn up, holes scattered throughout the denim. He was barefoot, Ty noticed. 

“Ty,” He said quietly. Kit frowned.

“What?” 

“My name is Tiberius, but everyone calls me Ty,” Ty clarified hastily. “Tiberius is kind of a mouthful.”

“I like it,” Kit said, glancing over at Ty, who still wouldn’t meet his eyes. The boy’s curly head was down. He seemed to be examining a cut on one of his slender fingers. “My real name is Christopher, but nobody calls me that.”

“You wouldn’t want them to, would you?” Ty guessed, his voice surprisingly tender.

“No, I don’t think so,” Kit conceded. Ty met his eyes for half a second, before his head snapped down again. It was enough for Kit though, the half second was all he needed to refresh his memory of the gray of Ty’s eyes. He bit his lip to keep from smiling. Ty raised his head suddenly.

“They are probably having dinner, would you like to go down?” Ty asked, moving to a crouch. His hair flopped over his eyes, and Kit had the sudden urge to push it away.

“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” Kit said truthfully.

“That’s okay,” Ty assured him warmly. “Want me to bring you something?”

“Yes, please,” Kit agreed, becoming more aware of his hunger now that he had finally alleviated his bladder. “Also, could you take me back to the room? I don’t think I can find it,” Kit laughed, slightly embarrassed. 

“Sure,” Ty straightened up, and Kit scrambled to his feet, walking beside Ty all of the way to his room. They said goodbye there, Ty promising to get him something good. 

Kit lay down on the provided bed, staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was his father. He felt a gut-wrenching sadness whenever he thought about him. Most of the time, Johnny had been deceitful and mean, but behind closed doors Kit got to see a side of his father nobody else ever did. He had the capability to be kind, but something so bad must’ve happened that he had forgotten how. Kit just wished that he knew what. 

Kit eventually drifted off. His dreams were plagued by Mantis demons and dark basements, seraph blades and the sight of his father’s torn apart body. Sometimes, though, Kit would catch a glimpse of a slender boy dressed in all black, enchanting Kit with his thick eyelashes and cupid’s bow lips. 

Kit woke up an hour later to a knocking at his door. He got off his bed groggily, swinging his door open. His eyes widened as he saw Ty, standing before him with a tray of food. He had completely forgotten that Ty was coming by. 

Ty almost giggled at the sight of Kit. His blonde hair was completely disheveled, sticking up in random places in a weirdly charming way. His cheeks were red and his eyes were a bit clouded. He looked as if he had been sleeping.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Ty apologized as Kit let him into the room. Ty glanced around a bit, before placing the food on the bedside table. 

“Well, yes, but don’t apologize,” Kit said, and then yawned. “I’m starving,” His voice was throaty, and Ty’s stomach flipped. Kit sat cross-legged on the bed, taking a large bit of the apple. He patted the bed next to him. Ty’s angular eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch, and he timidly joined Kit on the bed. Kit practically moaned in appreciation of the sweetness of the apple, and Ty dipped his head as he felt his cheeks turn red. 

“It’s really good,” Kit chuckled after he swallowed. 

“I’m glad,” Ty murmured, trying not to stare at the way that Kit’s adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. Kit took a swig of milk after he had bitten his apple down to the core, turning to face Ty. 

“Thank you,” Kit said, resting his elbow on his knee and putting his chin in his hand.

“What for?” Ty angled his body towards Kit in curiosity, eyebrows furrowing. Kit found that look awfully adorable. 

“For not pushing me to come out of my room like everyone else,” Kit said. Ty met his eyes for the second time, dark eyelashes obscuring most of the gray.

“I understand what it’s like to be overwhelmed by your surroundings. Why do you think I have to wear those stupid headphones all of the time?” Ty said, disgust filling his voice. Self-hatred was written all over his face. Kit wouldn’t stand for it. “I’m not normal, you know.”

“Of course you aren’t,” Kit scoffed. Ty inhaled sharply, his face displaying just how affected he was by Kit’s words. Kit wanted to reach out to touch his arm, but he couldn’t. He shook his head with a quiet laugh. “That,” Kit emphasized, “is what makes you so much better than everyone else here. Normal is boring, Ty.”

Ty inhaled deeply, looking into Kit’s eyes. The blueness of them was almost overpowering, reminding Ty of a clear summer sky. 

“You really think that?” He asked, voice faint. Kit slowly reached out with a hand, placing it gently on Ty’s skinny arm. Ty flinched, but didn’t move his arm, just stared down incredulously. 

“Don’t be silly,” Kit grinned, biting the inside of his lip. Ty smiled softly, his pink lips curving upwards and creating a dimple on his left cheek that drove Kit crazy. Ty’s eyes flashed suddenly and he stood up abruptly.

“I should let you finish eating,” He said, his eyes maddeningly focused on a point to the right of Kit’s face. 

“Ty-” Kit protested, but was cut off but Ty.

“Goodnight.”

The door slammed shut with an air of finality, and Kit fell backwards on his bed with a groan.

 

Ty shook his head as he walked down the hallway to his room. This could not seriously be happening. The butterflies that he got, the nervousness, the blushing? He was getting a crush on Kit. Ty face-planted into his bed with a massive sigh, grabbing the nearest pillow and stuffing it under his face. Just one more thing to make him different. When Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane had first gotten together, it had been a huge outrage. Ty didn’t know if he could handle that. Plus, if he wanted to go to the Scholomance, he would be separated from Kit for a long time… there were so many issues. 

Ty flipped onto his back and grabbed a book from his nightstand. It was a Sherlock Holmes book, one of his favorites. Ty flipped it open and started reading. He knew the books so well that he could really just pick up anywhere. He quickly became immersed in the story, reading for at least an hour.

Ty’s eyes had just begun to start itching when he heard a muffled thump from somewhere in the institute. Ty sat up straight, trying to focus his hearing. When all he heard was dead silence, he grabbed his stele and retraced an awareness rune on his forearm. Closing his eyes, he could faintly make out a voice. 

Clutching his stele in his hand, Ty crept out into the hallway, which was pitch black except for a few nightlights here and there. As he got closer to Kit’s room, the noise got clearer. It was a whimpering, with scattered cries for someone named “father”. Ty swallowed nervously, knocking softly on the door. When it didn’t stop, Ty opened the door. On the floor was Kit, legs tangled in his sheets. His body was contracting and spasming as his cries got louder. 

“Kit!” Ty ran lightly over to Kit, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kit quieted, but his eyes were still closed.

“Father? Father?” He asked, his eyes slowly opening, and Ty’s heart pounded.

“No, Kit. It’s Ty.”

“Ty? Ty!” Kit blinked quickly, shaking his head. Ty let out a puff of air, relieved that he was awake.

Ty rose to turn on the bedside table lamp. The light made visible the sweat that lay on Kit’s skin. Kit, meanwhile, was still on the stone floor, a hand holding his left wrist. When he realized that Ty was watching, he scrambled to a crouch, although he winced as he put a little bit of weight on that hand. Ty rolled his eyes and dropped to his knees in front of Kit, putting his hand on Kit’s chest. He gave him a little push, causing him to fall back to a sitting position, back resting against the bed. Kit groaned, although internally he was dying because Ty was looking right at him. 

“Your wrist?” Ty reached his hand out and Kit offered up his wrist. Ty gently turned it over so that Kit’s veins were facing upwards. Ty noted how pale the insides of Kit’s arms were. He put his left arm under Kit’s arm, fingers splayed out. Kit watched, helpless, an addict of Ty’s touch. With his right hand, he showed Kit the stele resting in his palm. Kit bit his lip, nodding quickly. He trusted Ty, and besides his his wrist hurt like a motherfuc-

“Oh!” Kit gave a small gasp as Ty began drawing the iratze. It gave a slight burning sensation, but it somehow wasn’t painful. The feeling was gone as soon as it had started, and Kit finally took his eyes off of Ty to examine the rune. It was pitch black against his skin, drawn just above the location of Kit’s pain. Kit was surprised by the beauty of it. He could tell the amount of time that had gone into perfecting the iratze that Ty had just drawn. Looking back up to Ty, he looked peaceful as he gazed down at his work. Kit observed the way that Ty’s hair curled against his neck. He had the sudden powerful urge to bury his fingers in it, but pushed it down. 

“Good?” Ty asked, releasing Kit’s arm. Kit took hold of Ty’s own pale arm, and yanked Ty towards him, catching him off-guard. Ty almost fell on top of Kit, but caught himself on the bed next to Kit’s head. Ty had to close his eyes as he realized that their faces were close enough for him to see the golden specks in Kit’s sky blue irises. 

“I’m better than good,” Kit murmured. Ty opened his eyes, looking down at Kit’s t-shirt. There was no denying the fire that had been lit in his stomach at Kit’s words. Ty slowly moved his eyes up to meet Kit’s. Kit’s eyes were dark in the shadow Ty cast over him, and for once, Ty felt comfort while he was looking into someone else's eyes, not scorn or contempt. Kit lifted a finger, putting it under Ty’s chin and lifting his face to his. Ty, suddenly feeling overwhelmed, rose to his feet and hurried to Kit’s door. He paused, glancing over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He said quietly, leaving Kit staring after him and holding Ty’s stele in between his fingers.

 

The next day, the kids had training with Diana. Ty was hidden in a corner with a book, occasionally looking up to observe his siblings or Kit. At the moment, Kit was trying his hand with throwing knives, but it was pretty obvious that he was better with a staff or sword, or even a bow and arrow. The rest of the kids were taking turns sparring, in a tournament of some sort. Emma and Julian were nowhere to be found, but Ty had an idea of where they probably were. Mark had disappeared as well, but Cristina and Diego were supervising Tavvy. Ty watched Kit hit the wrong target for the fifth time, and finally stood up, brushing himself off. He knew he probably owed Kit for just walking out the night before.

Ty walked up behind Kit silently, startling Kit by placing a hand on his unexpecting one, which was holding the knife. Their bodies were half an inch apart, clothes brushing. Kit looked backwards at Ty in surprise. 

“You need to fix your stance,” Ty said, aiming a kick at Kit’s ankle that made him move his foot. Ty could just see the target over Kit’s broad shoulder, but it was enough. Ty put his hands on Kit shoulders, moving them into the correct position. “Good. Keep your arm steady… and throw.”

The knife thudded into the dead-center of the target, and Ty smiled with satisfaction. 

“How even…” Kit trailed off, his eyebrows raised. Ty blushed under Kit’s worshipping look.

“Practice,” He responded, picking up a black-handled knife from the cart. He twirled it once, before settling into the familiar throwing stance, narrowing his eyes. He hurled it, watching as it flew into the bullseye of the target next to the one in front of them. Kit just shook his head. “Okay, that’s enough training for me,” Ty said, turning towards the doors. 

“Wait,” Kit said, grabbing Ty’s arm. “Can we please talk?” Ty’s mind short-circuited as Kit’s fingers pressed into his skin like hot irons. "Besides, I have this for you," Kit offered Ty his stele, but Ty waved it off.

“Yeah- yes, sure. Keep the stele,” He tore his arm out of Kit’s grip and led him to a separate, smaller training room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Kit exploded with words.

“I’m really sorry about last night, if I did something that made you feel uncomfortable… please Ty, I didn’t mean too,” Kit had to pause to take a breath. Ty’s eyebrows were arched, and his arms unfolded as he took a step towards Kit.

“It’s my fault,” Kit sunk into the sweetness of Ty’s voice, like a fly trapped in honey. “I shouldn’t have just left you like that,” They were now a healthy two feet apart, Kit almost against the wall. Looking down at the skinny, vulnerable beauty in front of him, Kit felt a surge of protectiveness.

“Don’t you dare apologize!” Kit cried. “I should’ve been more aware of your limits-”

“Just shut up,” Ty chuckled, and closing the space between them, he wrapped his arms around Kit’s neck, pulling him into a hug. Kit was so surprised that he almost forgot to hug back, but did, nervously wrapping his arms around Ty’s middle and resting his cheek on Ty’s head. It felt wonderful, Kit cherishing the feeling of Ty’s head on his shoulder. Plus, he smelled great. Ty pulled back eventually, giving Kit a shy smile.

“Look… you have to know,” Kit began. “I think I have feelings for you. Or at least I’m getting them,” Ty’s face got serious. “Can you just let me do something? I’ll stop if you don’t like it,” Ty nodded hesitantly, not missing the way Kit’s eyes kept going down to his mouth. “Ok…” Kit put his hands on Ty’s face, hands so big in comparison to Ty’s face that his thumbs were able to be on Ty’s cheekbones while the tips of his fingers were in Ty’s hair. Ty’s skin was incredibly smooth and warm. Ty gazed up at Kit with interest. He leaned in slowly, maintaining eye contact until their lips touched.  At that point, Kit’s eyes fell shut, wanting all of his senses to be focused on the softness and heat of Ty’s lips. Their lips moved together slowly, but it was calm and sweet, enough for Kit. Eventually, Ty pulled back gasping for air.

“I think I liked that,” He laughed breathlessly. Kit heaved a sigh of relief, which was quickly cut off by Ty unexpectedly grabbing the front of his training gear and pulling him in. Their lips collided, heat and passion in the kiss now. Ty hummed into the kiss, his arms weaving around Kit’s neck. He twirled a lock of blonde hair around his finger and tugged, causing Kit to moan helplessly into the kiss. Kit flushed, breaking the kiss for a moment to push Ty up against the wall. It was Ty’s turn to moan. Kit didn’t really know what he wanted. He liked this now, the dominance, but he also found having Ty on top of him to be insanely sexy. Bracing his hand next to Ty’s head, he kissed him again for a second, before pulling away. Ty was flattened against the wall trembling a little, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

“Hi,” He spoke quietly, taking Ty’s chin in his thumb and index finger. “Are you alright?” Ty opened his eyes and furrowed his brow.

“Not really, I’m sorry,” He whispered. Kit’s mind raced, he didn’t want the moment to end. 

“How about this?” Kit slid down the wall till he was sitting, Ty watching him in confusion. Kit took Ty’s hand and pulled him down to the ground. He put his hands on Ty’s hips and positioned him so that he was sitting on Kit’s thighs. Ty grinned, seeing the genius of Kit’s idea. He felt more in control, but Kit could still have free range of Ty’s body. 

“This is much better,” Ty spoke, voice low and electrifying. Kit felt it surging through his veins, crackling as Ty leaned forward to kiss him. As Ty distracted Kit with the kiss, he moved Kit’s arms so that he could pin them against the wall. Ty kept the kiss teasing, darting his tongue along Kit’s lip before retreating. Kit felt like whining. 

Ty pulled back and grinned devilishly as he left Kit to realize the position that he was in. Ty had Kit’s arms pinned above his head. Kit gasped as Ty shifted on his lap.

“How’s this?” Ty asked, voice sultry. He could feel Kit’s arousal under him, so he knew perfectly well how Kit was feeling. Kit opened his mouth to reply but instead a shaky breath came out, his chest jumping. Ty continued his movements, getting into a sort of pattern. 

“Ty! I...” Kit broke off with a pained expression, but persevered. “I need to be able to...to feel you,” Ty rolled his hips again expertly, releasing Kit’s hands. He wasn’t completely cold-hearted. “Oh god,” Kit moaned. His hands instantly went to Ty’s waist, hands sliding under Ty’s shirt. They ran up Ty’s muscled back, searching out every curve and dip. Kit’s cold hands caused Ty to shiver. Kit mumbled a sorry into the kiss and Ty just snorted, attacking Kit’s arousal with even more force. He slipped a hand down from the wall and unzipped Kit’s jeans. Kit fell back to the wall, hands resting on Ty’s thighs. 

“What do you want?” Ty murmured, moving off Kit so that their brain processes weren’t being interrupted. 

“I just want you. I want this, of course, but I also want to be there for you in every other way I can be,” Kit replied. He cheeks were still red with arousal, but his voice was clear and steady and filled Ty with a strange feeling that he couldn’t describe. 

“Me too. I want to get to know you, Kit. But by the angel, you look hot right now, and I don’t think I can leave without doing something,” Kit’s eyebrows rose, watching Ty’s every move. “How’s this?” Ty asked, running his hand over Kit’s length, squeezing and palming. Kit’s breath hitched and he nodded, his head falling back with a thud. 

“That’s… yes,” He moaned, defenseless to Ty’s hand which was working miracles over him. He tugged at the hem of Ty’s t-shirt. Ty got the hint and pulled it over his head, messing up his already tangled hair. Kit’s mouth curled into a smile, hand pushing hair out of Ty’s face, but it quickly transformed into an “o” as Ty’s hand went underneath his underwear. “Ah, yes, Ty… oh my god,” Kit mumbled as Ty’s hand worked over him, finger teasing the head before doing long strokes. Ty had to spit into his own hand a few times, but it was well worth it for the look of pure amazement on Kit’s face. “Mmm… I’m gonna c-come soon,” Kit gritted his teeth as he felt a warmth starting to build. in his stomach. His entire body was throbbing with the need to come, but Ty wasn’t letting him have it. “Please Ty… I need it so badly, oh please,” He whispered, staring into Ty’s eyes. Ty couldn’t believe it, but  _ he _ was about to come from the look on Kit’s face alone. 

“What was that?” He purred, a finger lifting Kit’s chin.

“Please let me come, Ty,” Kit cried. Ty almost came at that, but this was about pleasing Kit, not himself. He worked his hand faster, hitting all the right spots continually. Kit cried out as the dam broke, all of the waves of pleasure that he had felt before combined into one huge wave, carrying him away into ecstasy. Ty shuddered as he came, just from observing Kit. It was an image that he knew he would never get out of his head as long as he lived. Kit’s orgasm eventually died away, and he slumped onto his back. Ty rolled off of him, the post-orgasm exhaustion settling in his bones. He twined his hand into Kit’s. Kit turned his face to Ty’s.

“Sorry I didn’t get to help you with your-”

“It’s fine,” Ty said tersely, facing turning pink.

“Wait, did you-”

“Shut up,” Ty mumbled, refusing to look at Kit.

“No way!” Kit was giddy. “You came just from watching me come?” Ty found some strength and rolled on top of Kit, their faces inches apart.

“Don’t make me do this, Rook,” Ty threatened. Kit put his hand on the back of Ty’s neck and pulled him down into a sedative kiss. Ty blushed happily as they pulled apart. They got up, putting their clothes back on. Kit seemed a little sad that Ty’s shirt had to go back on.

“By the way, I think I’m changing my last name to Herondale, like for real,” Kit said. 

“I like it,” Ty said. “Kit Herondale,” He tried the name out on his tongue. “Hmm. Maybe I’ll have Julian paint you a mural. He’ll be so proud to have his very own Herondale in the Institute,” Kit laughed, nudging Ty with his shoulder. Kit smiled, feeling the happiest that he ever had. A new family, Ty by his side? What else could he possibly want?


End file.
